Soma and Erina Oneshots
by Lothar1399
Summary: I'll probably turn this into a series of unrelated oneshots, for now I only have these two soo... Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Disgusting." Erina answered.

"But..." Soma tried defending his meal but was silenced by the princess who already turned her back to him and was about to walk away.

"If it's really disgusting why did you have to take three bites to come to the conclusion?" Soma yelled after the blonde chef.

"Because... I don't need to explain myself to you." Erina answered hiding her liking to his meal as she walked away.

Soma pulled out a notebook and crossed out something in it with a curious looking grin.

"Soma-kun, what's that notebook for?" Megumi asked the redhead.

"Ahh, nothing, just some experiment." Soma answered with a now devilish grin before turning back to his ingredients.

He experiment for the next few hours, asking the other Polar Star dormitory residents for opinions every once in a while.

This went on for a few days until he was finally finished with his formula, he smiled at his creation and called for the blonde princess to attend his cooking.

"Why did you call me here? I already told you that your cooking is disgusting four times this month." Erina told Soma from the door.

"Mistakes and losses exist so we can improve by learning from them." Soma replied with a smile.

"Yea, that's what losers say." Erina retorted with an annoyed face.

Soma started making his new meal, unfazed by Erina's rude comment, not like that was anything he wasn't used to.

Half an hour later he opened the oven releasing an incredibly powerful smell, as much as Erina refused to admit it, that smell was just beautiful.

She could get used to this if it was coming from a meal that belonged to someone else, but there's no way that would be the case with this redhead in front of her.

Soma served her his new meal, coated in multiple juices. The tender looking meat called to the blonde, aching for her.

The smell was driving her crazy, her look focused on the meal in front of her. Drool almost escaping her mouth due to this mind blowing product that her arch-nemesis created.

First bite she took was like heaven, she imagined herself on a cloud, floating above the flower field, the angelic atmosphere surrounded her as the cute cupids flew around her.

Another bite quickly followed, the food melting under her tongue releasing the flavors unknown to men, the flavors only Gods enjoyed.

The juice spreading through her mouth like a flood, feeling of fulfilment running through her body.

One bite after the other, Erina indulged herself in this beautiful meal, her mind filled with passion, the redheaded cook infused the meal with.

She felt as if she was going to lose her mind due to all these flavors that simultaneously attack her tongue.

She moaned as her hand held onto the kitchen counter, the beautiful meal clouding her mind completely.

"Is this what heaven feels like?" She moaned as she enjoyed the meal Yukihira Soma made for her.

She completely forgot who made it, not caring anymore, she was lost in ecstasy.

Her feet gave out under the immense pleasure, feeling lightheaded she collapsed.

Luckily the redheaded chef prevented her impact with the floor as he caught her in his arms.

Her hands reached for his shirt as he held her, she pulled him to her as she turned her body towards his.

Erina's face buried in his shirt, as she felt the pleasure overcome her. Plate now stood on the counter completely empty.

Coming to her senses Erina opened one of her eyes and noticed a black shirt, a hand under her knee, another hand supporting her neck.

It reminded her of the times she would fall asleep on the couch while reading manga and her grandfather would carry her to her bedroom.

This feeling quickly vanished as she looked up and noticed the grinning idiot who always teased her.

Why was he carrying her? What happened? Questions appeared in her mind.

"Oh, you're awake." Soma whispered with a genuine smile.

'What's he being so happy about? What happened?' Erina thought to herself as her memory slowly came back to her.

'Is this what heaven feels like? Did I really say that?' She blushed as the thought crossed her mind.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Soma whispered as he carried her up the stairs.

'Well, I might've enjoyed it a bit, but it wasn't delicious or anything, average at best.' She thought as she pouted at the redheaded chef.

"I always knew that you were cute when you pouted, but your face when you're sleeping is just breathtaking." Soma said with a smile, noticing her pout after his last comment.

Her cheeks now flashed in bright red like Christmas decorations, 'Cute?' she questioned her hearing mentally, 'If he thinks that I'm cute, why does he always tease me?'

Soma carried for another few minutes in silence while the blonde blushed at both his words and her pwn thoughts.

"You're surprisingly silent, by now I'd get all sorts of insults for these comments if I said them any other time. I guess this is one of those one of a kind moments." Soma smiled and opened the door to Erina's room.

Her flushed cheeks almost illuminated the dark room, luckily Soma turned the lights on in time, otherwise he's notice how red she was, Erina thought to herself clueless about the eyes that peeked every once in a while at her face.

Right when he was about to lower her on her bed, her hands gripped onto his shirt tightly like they were clinging onto life itself. She tugged at his shirt, wanting to remain in his arms for a bit longer at least.

Not letting go of the beautiful moment they shared, he sat down on the bed while still holding the blonde princess in his arms. He smiled at her just as he raised her head after noticing his actions.

'He realized, he wants it to last more.' Erina thought to herself as she buried her face in his shirt once more. 'He really is an idiot, going through so much trouble for me.'

"To think that the same mean girl who failed me at the entrance exam would be in arms now... Truly unbelievable." Soma whispered as he gently patted her head with his other hand that was under knees moments ago.

"And on top of that, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Soma added with a smile as the blonde tugged on his shirt once more.

'Idiot, stop talking!' she cursed mentally as she blushed under his touch. "Why do you always tease me like this? If you want something, be more straight-forward." Erina whispered to the redhead still buried in his chest like a kitten.

"Straight-forward?" Soma teasingly said as he lifted her chin with his left hand, her fingers touching her chin, her face facing his. Inches away from his lips, her cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Straight-forward." She whispered with a moan as she saw his lips closing their distance to hers.

Soma smiled before connecting his lips with Erina's. Her body numb completely as their lips connected, her lips finally felt his, every worry vanished, everything around them vanished.

It was only the two of them, in their own world. His right hand on her flushed cheek and his left hand under her neck, supporting their kiss. Erina's right hand tightly gripping his black shirt while her left arm wrapped itself around his neck.

Her arms holding onto him, as if preventing him from leaving her. It was just like in those shameful mangas. The princess held onto her knight as she relaxed in his embrace.

It was like a dream, it was perfect. 'This damn idiot, how is he so romantic.' Erina thought to herself as she enjoyed his display of affection. Their lips pressed against each other, not letting go of the company the other one provided.

Minutes passed like nothing, each of them wanting the moment to last forever, moaning under each other as their lips pressed together. She parted from his lips for a second, "Just what did you put in my meal?" she whispered through moans.

"Love." Soma replied with a smile as he panted from their long kiss. "Idiot" Erina quickly retorted before hiding her blush in his shirt once again leaving the redheaded chef smiling at her cuteness.

"Can I get another kiss?" Soma whispered as he stroked her hair gently. "No!" The blonde turned her blushing face towards him once more.

Ignoring her reply he kissed her again, capturing the opportunity she provided. Her lips captured by Soma once again, but no, she didn't protest. She relaxed in under his touch once more.

"I hate you..." Erina muttered when their lips parted minutes later.

"I love you too." Soma replied before leaving a peck on her cute nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phew, it sure has been a long time since I last posted a SoRina fanfic. I lacked the inspiration to continue writing some of them so I ended up deleting a few of the unfinished ones and managed to complete this One shot. By the way... Sorry for the people who got the first notification for this update, I ended up deleting that chapter a couple of times because of some font issue (that's what I get for using an online spell checker). Anyway, enjoy!**

"What the hell? Where is it?" Soma yelled as he ran all around the classroom. "Soma, you're interrupting my lesson!" Roland Chapelle yells from across the classroom. "Ahh sorry, I'll be gone soon, I just need to find my headband." Soma answered while rummaging through his desk. "Oi, is that THE Soma? Oh my God... It's really him, it's the Second Seat! I wasn't expecting to see someone like him this early into the school year?" The whispers quickly spread through the classroom.

"Soma-san, could you give me private lessons?" A girl from the second row asked the famous red-haired chef. 'That's it, fall for my beauty, and teach me how to cook better! Yes, that's right turn your head towards me S-O-M-A-kun...' The girl thought as she looked at Soma turn his head towards her. 'Yes, fall for it!' She prayed as she watched Soma slowly open his mouth. "Are you really trying to use such cheap tactics on a person who's already been in this school for 3 years?" The answer shattered everything the overconfident junior was hoping for.

"I-I didn't me-" She began explaining herself but couldn't find any words to use to her defense. "No worries, I know exactly what you meant, sadly you're a few years to early to rise to the top with such a vile behavior, Central would've loved you." Soma quickly replied before resuming his search for the headband he so dearly desired right now. "Soma-kun, just wait until the class ends to search for it, I've got things to do here" The old chef scolded Soma as he dragged him by the collar towards the classroom's door.

"Please, I need it for cooking!" Soma pleaded to the professor, but Roland wasn't the type to break under some teary-eyed plead, he wasn't known as the 'Chef that never smiles' for nothing. "Out!" He yelled as he pushed Soma out of his classroom and shut the door behind him. "Damn, where else could it be?" Soma asked himself while scratching his head, "Should I ask her? No no no, she'd make fun of me, I can't ask her." Soma thought out loud in the middle of the hallway while scratching his head.

"Ahh Soma-kun, what's the matter?" Nakiri Senzaemon asked the young chef in front of him. "Oi, Soma?" The old principal asked again, but the worried student was so deep in his thoughts that he most likely didn't even notice him. "I see, I see, I'll leave you to your thoughts." The old man said before he continued down the hallway in a fit of laughter. "Hmm? Was there someone here just now? Ahh never mind, I'll go back to the dorm." Soma said before heading back to the Polar Star Dormitory.

"Morning Erina-sama!" A pink haired girl greeted from the dorm's door, "Sorry for being so late, I got caught up with Soma-kun." Hisako said as the red haired chef emerged from behind her and ran towards the stairs to the upper floor. "What's his problem? And why did he come with you Hisako?" Erina asked the pinkette in a slightly worried tone, "He lost his headband and wanted me to help him search for it, but as you can see from his behavior, he hasn't found it yet." Hisako answered with a smile before heading towards the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to drink, Erina-sama?" The pinkette asked her friend as she searched through the fridge, but instead of a normal reply, the only thing she was greeted with was a concerned look from the Princess who was now standing behind the refrigerator's opened door, and right next to the pink haired girl. "What should I Hisako-chan?!" Erina asked in a semi-yell as she clutched something behind her back. "What's wrong Erina-sama?" Hisako asked the Princess whose only reply was showing the thing she was holding behind her back.

"Ahh you have Soma-kun's headband, that's great! He can stop searching now!" The pink haired girl exclaimed inly to be shushed by her friend, "Don't be so loud Hisako-chan! I don't know what to do, he's going to hate me if he finds out that I stole it from his room, but I just wanted him to, you know... Notice me for once." Erina said while sporting a huge blush on her face. "Erina-sama, what were you thinking, geez. This isn't a kinder garden, you can't go about getting your the attention of your crush like that." Hisako finished her sentence with a sly smile.

"He's n-n-not..." Erina replied in a whisper before turning even redder at the thought of Soma. "Haha, sorry for teasing your Erina-sama." The pinkette apologized before returning to her cooking. "You should still tell him about it though, I doubt that he'd would hate you for anything, let alone such an absurd reason." She assured her shy friend. "B-b-but how should I even go abo-AAH!" Erina yelped as she felt two arms wrap around her from behind.

"So that's where my headband was! What is the meaning of this Nakiri?" Soma asked the blonde chef as he leaned closer to her ear. "I d-d-don't know, I just fou-found it a few moments ago in the-" She attempted to find an excuse but was interrupted by the loud redhead, "Found it a few moments ago, huh? So you didn't actually steal it from my room like you said a couple of seconds ago to Hisako-chan?" Soma teased the Princess and tightened his arms around her.

"Hehe, I guess I'll leave you two alone." Hisako said through a giggle as she walked away with a lemonade in her hand. 'Hisako noo, come back!' Erina attempted to contact her friend somehow with her thoughts, since the words just wouldn't leave her mouth, but the Pinkette walked away and left her friend at the mercy of their redheaded classmate who was now smiling from ear to ear as he watched the blonde princess fidget in front of him.

'Stop hugging me, idiot!' Erina repeated in her mind as she continued to blush in Soma's arms. "S-So what if I did? What's the matter with that?" She finally replied with an almost believable angry looking tone, but Soma knew better than that, he spent 3 years with this blonde Princess, he knew exactly how she behaved in each situation. "Stealing is bad, ya know? I could report you for something like that." Soma kept teasing the poor Nakiri who was now squirming in his embrace.

"I-I know that!" She whispered with an embarrassed look on her face. "You're so cute when you get flustered." Soma said before leaning his cheek on her shoulder. "I won't report you, but under one condition." He whispered to her ear. "Wh-what condition?" Erina whispered back meekly while trying to ignore his breath that kept tickling her neck everytime he spoke. "You'll need to tell me the truth behind a certain rumor I heard not so long ago. Nakiri-chan, are you in love with someone?" The question she feared, she question that always made her as red as an apple, the very question she didn't want to answer at all, especially not in front of him.

"Wh-where did you hear that ridiculous rumour?" The Princess replied once again through a whisper as she felt lips graze her neck. Soma slowly turned her around to face him before replying, "Your heart told me." he whispered before planting a kiss on her lips. 'This can't be happening!' Erina's cheeks lit up like some Christmas decorations as she she wrapped her arms around Soma's neck and returned the kiss. "Was your heart telling the truth?" Soma whispered after they parted their lips shortly.

"Of course it was, dummy!" Erina whispered before leaning her forehead against his chest.

 **Okie dokie! Now that this one's done I'll probably start writing another Zoro x Tashigi story, but no worries my dear SoRina shippers, I will not abandon you! :3**

 **As the Terminator once said... I'll be back! :)**


End file.
